The funeral
by spicypeppersauce
Summary: A mystery man named Jake Saunders arrives at the office and now all of a sudden Reid has to go to Vegas. The team is very worried...what is going on with Reid?


It was a normal day in the BAU office but Spencer Reid would find out later that it would be a day filled with more significance than he could possibly imagine. They were all sitting in the conference room being debriefed by JJ when a knock sounded at the door. Kevin, the technical analyst and Garcia's boyfriend, opened the door and looked directly at Reid.

"Agent Reid you have a visitor" he said simply. Everyone at the table glanced at Reid in curious expectation.

"What's their name?" he asked quizzically.

"Jake Saunders" Kevin replied. Reid stiffened slightly but kept a calm mask on his face. He looked at Hotch, realizing that everyone was staring at him.

"Is it alright if I...?" Reid trailed off. Hotch nodded.

"We'll catch you up on the plane."

"Thanks" he whispered. He was starting to feel his mask melt and the dazed feeling start to sweep over him. Morgan and JJ glanced at each other with concerned expressions then back at Reid. They watched him slowly get up as if he had just been bludgeoned in the head and was dizzy. He walked out of the room and closed the door with the softest click.

"What was that about?" Morgan asked quietly. Neither of them even gave Morgan the time of day as they watched their youngest member with worry yet still heard his question reverberate in the back of their minds.

"I have no idea" JJ replied still staring at Spencer. Even Hotch watched as Reid walked up to the man who was his visitor in a reluctant manner and had an expression on his face that said 'this-is-not-happening-right-now". He tore his gaze away and brought his team back to the task at hand.

* * *

><p>Spencer couldn't even believe he was still standing as he closed the door behind him. It was like everything had slowed down and the smallest noises seemed extremely loud. The sound of his feet stepping on the stairs were like drums, the many pens writing sounded like zippers, and the ringing telephones was like a fire alarm blaring in his ear. He had made it to his desk and stared at the man in front of him with every cell in his body screaming in defiance.<p>

Jake Saunders.

He knew what that name meant to him. The man was half an inch shorter than himself, light skinned, blonde, had a strong jaw and piercing lightning-blue eyes. He appeared as if he was a man that could be in the military but in reality was one of the assistants that worked at his mother's hospital. Blue eyes met hazel brown and a painful understanding flowed between them in an instant. Spencer reached out his hand formally and shook Jake's hand so his team wouldn't be too observant of their conversation. He didn't think it was working, it was as if their gazes bore into face and were burning his skin. The atmosphere when he left the conference room was way too tense for any profiler not to notice something wasn't off. The noises of the office and his own panic created a roaring in his ears. It became deadly silent to him when Jake spoke.

"Spencer" his voice was filled with such dreaded weight and almost desperation. Spencer snapped out of his trance that instant. This was really happening. Right. Now.

"Say it" he quietly demanded. He made this very man standing before him promise him to perform a particularly hard duty for any doctor, nurse, or assistant to do. He made him promise to tell him when it was coming close.

"Two weeks" his voice still carrying the weight of his responsibility. Spencer closed his eyes momentarily and felt a comforting hand pat him once on the arm. "I'm so sorry man" He opened his eyes and didn't even turn his head to watch Jake Saunders leave the BAU office.

* * *

><p>They had just finished debriefing and were all exiting the office when they all saw the quick yet extremely tense interaction between Reid and the visitor. Morgan was the first walking out and when he saw an expression on Reid's face he had never seen before as he stared at the mystery visitor named Jake Saunders. It was determined yet wavered, strong yet weak, and defiant yet accepting. The features on his face hardened as the mystery man spoke once and he made a terse, short reply. Jake said two words and Morgan watched as Reid's face crumbled, almost losing all control when he reigned it back in closing his eyes. The man patted Reid on the shoulder, said one last thing with a sad look on his face, and left. Reid opened his eyes with an incredibly empty and blank stare in his face. Morgan's worry increased two fold as that stare break to reveal a tragically sad eyes that were soon covered when Reid raised his hand to cover his face. He felt like running after him when Reid rubbed his hand through his hair and then quickly walked out of the<p>

office.

Morgan didn't realize that JJ had ran into him, took in his expression, and had seen everything. Emily had bumped into JJ, did the same as JJ while Rossi and Hotch saw them then glanced out the window to see what they saw as well. They all glanced at each other when he left and were thinking the same things.

'Who was that man?'

'What were they talking about?'

And most importantly: 'What on earth just happened to Reid to make him bear such a complicated and sad expression?'

"I'll go" Morgan whispered quietly and walked the direction Reid did as the team watched him.

* * *

><p>Dr. Spencer Reid was pretty sure what he just went through was probably called an "out-of-body-experience". He didn't even remember him leaving the office, heading to the bathroom, and then puking up vomit. He stared at the porcelain bowl in slight confusion, trying to wrap his head around that he didn't even <em>remember <em>how he got here. He had an eidetic memory and him not remembering something was extremely strange. _'After this case I'm going to have to go' _he thought and then was shocked when the bathroom door opened loudly. He quickly got up and flushed the toilet. Morgan heard the toilet flush and saw a pair of black converse in the only stall that had a door closed. The silence was filled with the lock sliding and the creaking of the hinges as Reid opened the door.

Reid had half-hoped it was some random stranger but still wasn't surprised to see Morgan. He always had this knack of finding Reid when he was at his most vulnerable or terrible moment. It was that aspect of Morgan that Reid admired and liked him most for. He had his back and was genuinely concerned for him when he was in serious trouble. Morgan liked to goof around a lot but he always listened to him when he had something important to say and gave him advice/comfort in return. They were both surprised, however, with each other's expressions.

Morgan appeared to be so concerned he almost looked terrified. His eyebrows knit together closer as he took in Reid's pale complexion but it wasn't that that made him start. His eyes had a distant, lost, dazed, and emptiness that made Morgan feel unsettled. Reid moved past him towards the sink not wanting to feel any more uncomfortable with the strange stare down that was occurring. Reid turned on the facet with shaking hands and washed them quickly. Afterwards he grabbed a paper towel to quickly dry them and then wipe his mouth. Morgan watched his every move as if Reid was going to pass out right then and there standing in a very rigid pose.

"Reid" Morgan's voice shook with concern. One word: his name. Reid closed his eyes again, sighed, and placed his hands on the counter hanging his head.

"Yes?" he barely whispered. Morgan was extremely wary right now. He had never seen Reid like this. Ever. He was afraid if he starting asking him anything the kid would just fall apart right in front of him. Not that he wasn't already. Reid waited in expectation for him to speak, fearing that he was going to ask him what was wrong.

"Are you alright?" he took a step closer to Reid. Morgan knew what he was going to say and that the question he just asked could easily be deflected.

"I'm fine, thank you. Morgan" Reid passed him and walked out of the bathroom. Morgan sighed in frustration and shook out his hands in a nervous manner before following him to join the team.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was crap for lack of a better word. The entire team was looking at him like he was going to break and they didn't even know what was wrong yet. Reid didn't care and knew that he just had to get through one last case before venturing to Vegas. They did, however, solve the case in five days with Reid working robotically in calculative manner. He was on autopilot but his brain was working faster with out other things distracting him. He simply stared at the board they kept all the stuff on the case from and solved it in one continuous go. On the ride home Morgan sat next to him while everyone else would glance at him every once in a while. He didn't care, he simply pretended to be asleep.<p>

His phone buzzed and he looked at his caller I.D. only to sigh. He wasn't going to answer it. It was his father and this was probably the 17th time he called him. He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and stared out the window. He wanted this plane ride to go by faster, every minute he spent here was another minute from his mother in her last moments. Once back at the office Spencer marched to Hotch's office with tired determination. He knocked on the door and opened it once he heard the consent.

"Reid" Hotch said in a surprised voice. He hadn't looked anyone straight in the eye since that man visited him. Reid closed the door behind him and stared at his feet before lifting his head up to meet Hotch's gaze. "What is it?" Hotch asked seriously.

"I need 3 weeks off" Reid said quietly as he walked over to stand in front of Hotch's desk. "I prevented myself from leaving previously because of the case but I need to go" desperation seeped into his voice.

"3 weeks? Reid that will be very had to give you unless under special circumstances" Hotch trailed off as Reid stared at him with a serious and sad expression. "Reid, is everything alright? Did something happen?" There was a long pause and Hotch was about to say something when Reid finally spoke.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now Hotch but all I can say for the moment is that it's a family emergency" that set of a warning bell in the back of Hotch's mind. The young genius seemed genuinely perturbed so he didn't prod further.

"If that's the case then there will be no problem in giving you the time off" Hotch quickly wrote a slip that was required of the FBI before an agent was put on temporary leave. He tore the top page off, giving it to Reid.

"Thanks, Hotch" Reid said quietly. He turned to leave but Hotch stood up quickly and walked over to him.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call us" Hotch held out his hand and Reid shook it. Hotch pulled him into a hug and said again. "Anything" he let him go and pat him on the arm before letting him leave. Reid quickly walked over to his desk while his other team members were talking amongst each other around Morgan's desk. He set the paper on the table and hurried to get his stuff together. They kept talking but he knew they were all staring at him. Reid's phone rang and he answered it already knowing who it would be.

"Hey" Reid said.

"Spencer" he heard his father breath out in relief. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for a week now. I really hate to do this over the phone but it's your mother, you need to come home-"

"I know" Reid ceased moving. The team became silent, trying to listen.

"What?" his dad asked in confusion.

"I already know, I'm on my way home now" he slung his bag over his shoulder and quickly walked out of the BAU forgetting his paper of temporary leave on his desk.

"3 weeks?" Morgan said in surprise as he stared at the paper on Reid's desk.

"That can't be right" JJ denied. She took the paper, read it, and then had a similar expression of disbelief grace her features as she looked back up at Morgan. Hotch came out of his office and was glad that no one else but them was here. He walked towards them and Morgan walked towards him with the paper in his hand.

"Hotch, what is going on? Reid's going to be on _temporary leave_ for 3 weeks?"

"Something very serious came up and even I don't know what happened to him" Hotch replied.

"You mean you don't know? Damn it Hotch, why didn't you stop him and ask?" Morgan said furiously.

"Morgan" Emily chided.

"No, we've all been worried about him this entire week. Don't deny it, he's been so strange and distant. We all know that when Reid stops talking that there's something wrong. Now what is going on with him? You have to at least know something right?" Hotch looked at him, wanting to respect Reid's privacy yet knowing that he couldn't deny keeping his team in the dark again. "Please, Hotch."

"Look, I don't know what's going on either because Reid wouldn't tell me." Morgan opened his mouth to protest but Hotch interrupted him. "All he told me that it was a family emergency and that he needed 3 weeks off." They all shared alarmed and worried glances with one another.

"What does this mean?" Rossi asked.

"I wish I knew" Hotch said quietly.

* * *

><p>Reid knew that this was going to be one of the most difficult times of his life trying to spend time with his mother and accepting that she was going to die. She was the one who raised him. Yes, she is paranoid schizophrenic but she still loved him unconditionally and was there for him in many ways people in general weren't when he was growing up. He took a deep breath, shifting the bouquet of flowers in his hands, and entered his mother's room.<p>

He was shocked. Even with his mother's mental illness she had always appeared sickly when he had visited previous times but now she looked even worse. Her short was messy and matted in some places. Her pale skin appeared transparent and dark, disturbing circles rimmed her eyes. He would think she was dead if it weren't for the heart monitor saying otherwise.

He had learned when he got to the hospital that she started having cardiovascular problems about a month ago and she didn't have much time left. He sat down next to her bed, placing the flowers on her bedside table and taking her hand in his.

"Hey mom" he said quietly and rubbed the back of her hand gently with his thumb. He was surprised when she cracked her eyes open and looked up at him.

"Hey sweetie" she slurred more than usual with a lazy smile. Just the two words made him break. He silently cried as his mother tried to comfort him as best as she could in her drug induced state.

It wouldn't be until the next Tuesday when he was silently reading to her one of her favorite books that her heart would give out. When the monitor flat lined a heart breaking sob ripped from his chest and a couple of tears ruined the page he was on before he closed the book, holding it close to his chest as he cried.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Agent Hotchner answered his personal phone after it rang three times.<p>

"Hi, is this" a pause "Hotch?" the unknown man asked, clearly put his name in quotations.

"Yes, it is. May I ask who is calling?"

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm William Reid, Spencer's father." Hotch felt his blood run cold. Why was Reid's dad calling him on his personal phone. Did something bad happen to him? The questions swirled in his mind.

"Is everything alright? Reid doesn't exactly speak of his parents that often so it's rather strange that you're calling me" Hotch asked.

"Well, I found your number in Spencer's phone and he mentioned previously that you were the team leader so I figured I would tell you now knowing how my son is"

"Does this have anything to do with why Reid suddenly asked for three weeks and only saying it was for a family emergency?"

"Wow, I'm surprised he even told you that much but sadly yes it was a family emergency. His mother..."William trailed off, still finding hard to say himself. Hotch listened closely already dreading the next few words the man was about to say. "She got sick about a month ago and died Tuesday night of cardiac arrest" William's eyes watered. Hotch on the other line sat there in shock. When Reid said family emergency he just thought maybe something came up with his father again but he didn't think...

"I'm so sorry. How is Reid doing?" Hotch asked, now even more worried about their youngest agent.

"He's sleeping at the moment but I can tell how deeply this has affected him. He cared a lot about his mother. He's going to wake soon but before I go I want to invite you and the rest of Spencer's team to the funeral. I know that my son hides his emotions and would rather you not be there but I know how much all of you mean to him. He really needs all the support he can get"

"Yes, of course we'll go. Thank you for calling me." William said good bye and Hotch hung up. He looked out his window and saw the team huddled around Morgan's desk again, talking animatedly. He made a couple of calls to the higher ups informing to get consent. Afterwards he opened his door to walk over to Garcia's lair to ask her to meet him in the conference room a.s.a.p. He walked back into the bull pen and ordered them in to the conference room. After getting everyone settled in, the silence was uncomfortable and everyone stared at him expectantly.

"Hotch?" Morgan hesitantly asked. Right. Team leader here. Keep it together.

"I just spoke with William Reid and he had some very bad news" he began.

"Is Spence alright? He's not hurt or anything, right Hotch?" JJ asked worriedly.

"Physically, yes but right now I can't even imagine what he's going through. He had to go on leave because his mother was dying and did on Tuesday night of cardiac arrest" the room was silent. JJ and Garcia's eyes instantly filled with tears. Rossi, Morgan, and Emily's thoughts all shot to Reid.

"What? That can't be possible" JJ whispered. "Spence loves his mom so much."

"We gotta be there for him Hotch, I don't care what the Bureau says-" Morgan began.

"Morgan" Hotch interrupted.

"No, Hotch-"

"Morgan, we are going to be there for him. That's the reason why his father called me was to invite all of us to the funeral. Fortunately, since most of us have met his mother personally the Bureau will allow us a day to be there for the funeral which won't be until next Wednesday. Of course, if you don't wish to go that is alright as well."

No one would be staying behind, they just had to figure out how they were going to stand staying here for a week away from Spencer when he was dealing with this all alone.

* * *

><p>"Jesus, it's hot in Vegas during the summer" JJ swatted Morgan on the arm.<p>

"Be quiet, we're here for Spence. You can bear being hot for an hour" JJ commented. Morgan shut up. They all stood together in a group near the entrance of the Mortuary along with thirty other people that they didn't know. Some looked similar to Reid and they assumed that was probably some of his relatives. Others were around the same age as Reid and were probably students of Diana. Emily, JJ, Garcia, and Morgan all looked around expectantly for Reid except for Hotch and Rossi.

"You guys won't see him until the service starts so you can stop looking for him." Rossi commented quietly. Hotch saw Reid and his father come out from the mortuary nudged Morgan's arm. They all looked up to see that both men were dressed accordingly. William had a simply black suit on, with a black tie, hair combed back, and a pair of nice dress shoes on. Reid was dressed in a similar fashion except he had a pair of converse on and had a white rose in his breast pocket. They also noticed that his hair was short again and had his hair fashioned in somewhat spiky manner. To kids in their teens they would say it looked like a ducks tail in the front. William noticed them and whispered something to Reid quickly before he could notice the team as well. William walked over to them as Reid began walking over to grave site with other people who he looked related to.

"Hello, you guys must be Spencer's team. It's nice to meet you all." he shook each of their hands. "Well, I've already met Agent Morgan and Agent Rossi so it's nice to see you again. "The service is about to begin so follow me so I can find you guys a spot to sit."

The service began with a priest saying a few generous words and a prayer. Other people like friends, family, and students said a few words. William said a small speech and then it was Reid's turn. The BAU members all sat up straighter and listened. Garcia and JJ wiped at their eyes.

"Hi, I'm Spencer and I'm Diana's son." Reid began tremulously. He cleared his throat and began speaking again. "In the bible, Diana means luminous and perfect. I believe this accurately describes who my mother was as a person. To her friends and husband she was always loyal and her students who learned a lot from her knew that she was a great teacher. When I was younger I was always scared that I was just like my mother with schizophrenia being genetic. Now, I'm not. In fact I wouldn't mind if I was like my mother in any way because she was a wonderful person and mother. Even though it was difficult taking caring of me she tried and that's all that matters. She inspired me with her perseverance, encouraged me to go after my dreams, and shared an almost unnatural love of literature with me as well" a couple of people chuckled. "Most of all she loved with out judgment and unconditionally" Reid's voice cracked. Morgan squeezed Garcia's hand as a few more tears leaked down her face. JJ and Emily dabbed at their faces. "I'm proud that I was able to be her son and that she was my mother" Reid choked and ended his speech as he wiped the tears off his face. His father enveloped him in a tight hug and Spencer held on. The priest said one final prayer and the coffin was closed.

People began to stand up and grabbed a white flower to be place on the coffin as everyone said their final goodbyes. William and Spencer stood in front of the coffin and accepted hugs and hand shakes from people. Now the team understood why they were put in the very back row of the chairs. They would be the last people to put roses on the coffin besides Spencer and his father. They would be the last people but they would be the people that would always stayed by Reid's side.

"Spence" JJ said softly before enveloping him in a hug.

"JJ?" Reid asked in disbelief as she hugged him. She let go patting him on the cheek, wiping away any excess tears. "What are you guys all doing here?" Reid asked as he saw the entire team was there. Garcia and then Emily gave Spencer a hug as well, whispering something along the lines of "I'm sorry for you loss". Morgan stepped forward and grasped him in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't. breath. Morgan" Reid whispered.

"If you ever do that to us again kid I will have to smack you" Morgan said teasingly as he let him go. Hotch and Rossi surprised him by also giving him a hug.

"Well, thanks for being here it means a lot" his eyes downcast. JJ grasped his hand while Garcia linked her arm through his on his other side. Morgan placed his hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. Hotch and Rossi bowed their heads in respect as the coffin of Diana Reid was lowered into the ground.

Spencer Reid knew he wasn't okay but with his team he knew he was going to be.

Hope you liked it! Please feel free to review if you'd like : )


End file.
